Trials and Affairs of a Lonely Wolf
by wolfstories80
Summary: You're 16. What goes through your mind at that age? For most guys. It's girls. What would happen if you were a 16 year old guy werewolf who imprinted, but on a guy? Not just any guy, but my best friend's guy,who's a vampire. What would you do?
1. No Chance No Way

Title: Trials and Affairs of a Lonely Wolf (1/?)

Pairing: Jacob/Edward

By: Kaikan_J and Stevie8810

Rating: T for now; M for later chapters

Word Count: 4503

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not claim to own Twilight or the characters associated with it.

Short Summary: You're 16. What goes through your mind at that age? For most guys. It's girls. What would happen if you were a 16 year old guy werewolf who imprinted...but on a guy? Not just any guy, but my best friend's guy? Not just any guy...a vampire. What would you do?

A/N: Well okay, here we are. This is our first collaboration and our first Jakeward ever. Give us a hand people!!! *crickets chirp* Okay, well as I said before this is our first Jakeward so please be kind and comment after it. even if its a flame, we'll appreciate it.

(**Jacob's POV**)

'Stupid rain.' I thought as the sound of hard rain hitting my window as the faint glow coming from the outside lighting up the room and posters of sports cars and cheerleaders. My head was gently resting on my thin pillow as I was curled up on the bed.

'Why did dad have to move us to the middle of nowhere in Washington? The only place where it rains almost all year long and he moves us here? I have no idea.'

I hate being alone. I have hardly any friends, only my dad, and no girlfriend. God that last one was always hard to swallow.

I looked at a picture of the pack and how Sam and Emily had their arms around each other and smiling. 'It must be nice for them. Having found their soul mate.' I thought sadly.

Ever since I first shifted and learned about imprinting, I had longed to imprint, but more than the actual act. I wanted to find someone… someone that understood me, someone who loved me, just for me. Most importantly, I wanted someone who was just mine.

Then Bella moved to town. I remembered her from when we were kids and just playing in the mud. I have to say that when she was younger…I honestly thought she wouldn't amount to much, look wise.

Back then she had short brownish red hair, brown eyes, kind of lanky, crooked teeth, and extremely pale. Then as time grew by, she didn't come around as much anymore. I began to miss my best friend. Then two years ago, she comes back and the girl that was my best friend I knew had changed.

She was beautiful. She had grown out of her lanky body and in replace was this gorgeous woman. It was love at first sight.

That was until I found out she was interested in…_him_. Lovely. Just knowing that she fell for the one thing that I was taught to despise made me want to quickly tell Bella how I felt.

But then he went and broke her heart. Even though she was breaking apart, I couldn't help but think that this is my chance. That I could show her how good I could be to her and she can forget…_him_.

That was before the "change" happened. Once I found out I was a werewolf, I thought my world was crumbling around me. It wasn't till Sam told me about Emily and imprinting that I found a solution to my problem. Just thinking that I only have to look at Bella once, with all my love and devotion, and she'd be mine completely.

'How would Bella take me imprinting on her?' I thought as I looked out the window. A sigh escaped my lips making the window fog a little. As my mind created scenes of Bella's reaction to me imprinting on her, I was, suddenly, pulled out of my thought by a knock on my door.

"Hey, Jake. Its me." My dad called from the other side of the door.

'Must be needing a ride somewhere.' I thought as I uncurled myself from the bed and quickly opened the door.

"Look who's decided to come out of hibernation!" My dad joked. I raised my eyebrow to his joke, not really finding it funny.

"Yeah, bad joke. Look, the big game is on today and Charlie invited us over. I was thinking that if you didn't mind, you could give me a ride over?" My dad asked as he finally noticed my ragged appearance.

"Maybe not, looks like you haven't had a good nights rest in a long time. I'm sure Sam or one of the others wouldn't mind giving me a lift." My dad spoke nervously.

'He's always looking out for me since the big "change" happened.' I thought as I let out a small sigh.

"No dad, I don't mind. It's not like I have to stay the whole time. I can just drop you off say hi to Bells and come back to get some rest." I quickly interrupt him while shaking my head.

"If you're ready, let's go." I said as I grabbed my keys from the desk. Following him outside to the truck, my mind looked back onto the accident that took both my mom and my father's legs away. Feeling the impending sadness for the loss, I quickly push it away as I help him into the truck. As I got into the drivers side and started the truck my mind went back to Bella and imprinting.

'How I would bring this up to her?' I thought as the reservation raced by.

'It's not like I can just say "Hey, Bells. Stand right there and let me stare deeply into your eyes for a second. So I can see if I can imprint on you or not." Thank god she doesn't have…_his_ gift.' I thought with disdain.

'I don't need her reading my thoughts before I even get a chance to saying a single word.' I thought as we pulled onto the curb beside Bella's house. I quickly got out of my side of the truck and pulled Dad's chair from the backseat and helped him into it. Taking a small sniff of the air, I noticed a sickeningly sweet smell in the air.

'Looks like she has some company of the bloodsucking kind. I hope it's the small girl that's always around her and not…_him_.' I thought asI pushed my dad up to the door as Charlie came out to greet us.

"Hey, Billy. You ready for the big game?" Charlie asked with a big smile on his face.

"You bet old friend. I can't wait. Brought some of Sue's famous deer jerky as well as a round of cold ones." Dad spoke as he threw the bag of jerky to Charlie and placed the pack of beer on his lap.

"Hey there Jake. It's been a while since you've been here. Hope you're staying out of trouble up there." Charlie spoke as he looked at me.

"You mean like the trouble we got into, old friend." Dad laughed. "Don't worry. He's either hanging out with his friends on the reservation or working on his car in the garage."

'I hate it when they talk about me like I'm not even here.' I thought as I faked a small laugh.

"So, you going to watch the game with us or are you here just to see Bella, like always." Charlie asked gruffly.

"Probably not. Baseball's not really my sport." I answer him politely. "Probably just going to visit with Bella for a little bit before heading back. That is if she's home."

"Yeah she is. Hold on and I'll call her." Charlie smiled as he headed back into the house as we followed him.

"Bella! Jake's here to see you!" Charlie shouted from the living room as I was helping dad up the steps into the house. I heard the familiar laugh that had been around me back when we were working on the motorcycles. Quickly pushing dad into his favorite spot in the living room, I turned around to see Bella came around the corner. I started to smile, but it immediately turned into a scowl when I saw who was with her…_him._ Shit.

(**Edward's POV**)

I was amazed at how food had changed over the centuries. Just sitting in Bella's kitchen as she was testing her brownie mix had me wondering how people could eat a small square that looks like the ground.

"Is that appetizing or are you just cooking that for your father?" I asked politely

"Well, its not like Esme's cooking, but to my dad, it's the best treat he has ever had." She smiled and lifted the spoon to her lips. Just seeing the joy on her beautiful face made me smile.

I watched her begin to smooth the batter out in the pan. I couldn't help but think that I would do anything to preserve this moment. To keep that joyous feeling inside her, but my mind continued to wander to what she wanted. How she wanted me to take her heart and soul and rip it out of her. Just thinking about what she wanted sobered my mood as she finished smoothing the batter in the pan and placing it in the oven.

"So, what are our plans today?" Bella asked as she put the empty bowl in the sink.

"Our?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes our. Anywhere you are, I am. Remember?" She asked as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. The heat from her body warming myself a tad as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I felt her smile against my chest as I saw a faint blush cross her cheeks.

"I'm going to miss that." I whispered to her.

"Please let's not talk about this again." She sighed. I looked at about to say something as I began to feel Charlie's mind coming closer to the kitchen. I quickly stepped out of her arms as Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Mr. Swan." I spoke as I gave him a nod.

"Edward." Charlie spoke gruffly at me as he turned to look at Bella. "The big game is on today. I asked Billy if he wanted coming over for it. I suspect Jacob will be bringing him. Do you want me to call you when they get here?"

"Yeah." She answered nervously as she looked back and forth from Charlie and me. "I would like to see him. It has been awhile."

"Okay, I call for you when he gets here then." Charlie spoke as he turned and headed into the living room. I began to walk to the kitchen door, planning to leave, before a hand grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked with worry.

"I was going to go back home. I don't want there to be tension between the three of us and something to start again." I answered as I turned sideways towards her.

"No!" Bella cried with urgency. "Please, would you stay? For me?" She pleaded as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I knew that if I turned around I would she that she was giving me her puppy eyes. A small smile crossed my face as I placed one of my hands across hers. I wanted this moment to never end. This moment of pure bliss and contentment. Before it had even begun it ended.

"Ahem." Charlie cleared his throat as he came back into the kitchen. I let out a sigh as Bella released her hold on me, as her blush got deeper. As soon as she let go of me, Charlie nodded and went back out the kitchen. Once Charlie had left, Bella turned around to look at me.

"Are you?" She begged.

"Yes I'll stay. But only because you asked so nicely." I answered to her as I gently glided a hand over her hair. She smiled brightly as I told her I would stay.

"I do have one condition though." I spoke as I put up a finger on her lips. She tilted her head in wonderment as to what I would want.

"And what would that be?" She asked curiously.

"If the dog acts out, I'm letting him out." I spoke with a smirk. As soon as my request had left my mouth, a soft breeze came through the window. It carried the smell of wet mildew, mud, and fur.

'The mutt is here' I thought with a grimace. My attention was, quickly, averted to the sound of footsteps. As Charlie rushed outside to meet his guest, I heard the conversation going on outside as the thoughts of the three came out in full.

'Won't the smelly mutt be surprised when it's me here and not Alice like he's wishing.'

(**Jacob's POV**)

I had barely walked into the kitchen and Bella is wrapped around…_him_.

'She's too naïve for her own good sometimes.' I thought as she smiled at me.

"Hey, Jake." She cried happily as she came up to me and gave me a hug.

God, I wish I could kiss her right now. I long for the day that I can. I began to feel a slight tingle in the pit of my stomach. I thought that maybe I'm about to imprint on her. I just needed to look her in the eyes. I smiled over at… _him_, giving him a smile that said I'm not out of this race yet, and squeezed Bella tighter, but the feeling that I had began to dissipate.

'Weird. I thought the feeling should intensify when I'm holding my imprint.' I thought as I stood back and looked straight into her eyes. I felt nothing as I did. My eyes began to slowly look at…_him_, from the corner of my eye. They feeling started up again and it's been a little bit more intense that what it first was. It made me warm. Which for me was odd, since I ran a constant 108 degrees.

I began to feel extremely uncomfortable under his gaze. It felt like I was an awkward teen asking out someone on his first date. I just had to get out of there and away from…_him_, before something happened.

"Umm…I just wanted to make sure that you were good and well, as well as, still living." I spoke as I looked up at Bella again.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Bella sighed.

"That's good. Look, I can't really stay that long. I was just here to drop off dad and see how you were. I've got some stuff to do back at the res. So I'm going to get going." I spoke in a hurry as I left the kitchen.

"Call me when you're ready to come back home Dad." I called out to him as I began to leave the house, barely catching on the okay from him, as I rushed into the truck and starting it up. I frantically drove back to La Push, ignoring the speed limit.

'I have to find Sam as fast as I can.' I thought frantically.

'There is no way that it could happen. I have to be wrong. Please god let me be wrong.' I thought as I passed the border into La Push.

'This would've been five times easier and faster if I had just shifted.' I thought angrily, as I pulled up to Emily's place. I quickly got out of the truck and rushed to the door as it opened before I knocked.

"Jake, pleasant surprise. You're not usually here unless you're with the rest of them, trying to eat me out of home and food." Emily joked as she let me in the house.

"Yeah I didn't feel like eating all your food today." I lied as I took a seat on her couch. "Sam isn't around by chance, is he?"

"Sam's hunting. He should be back any minute." Emily spoke as she went around the kitchen island around to the fridge. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you." I spoke as I shook my head.

"No, thank you? Wow, that's different for a change. Whatever you need Sam for must be really important, if you're turning down a free meal or drink." Emily spoke as she came around with a glass of iced tea. My mind was wrapping itself around the events that had just happened at Bella's that I didn't notice Emily sat right beside me. She gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped from the sudden contact, my sight going gray as I prepared to shift.

"Whoa!" Emily called out.

"Jake, calm down. It's just me, Emily. No one here is going to hurt you." Emily spoke soothingly, trying to calm me down. My breathing was ragged as I tried to calm down. My eyesight returned to color as I felt the wolf recede back into me. I took a deep breath before I tried to speak to her.

"Emily, I am so sorry." I apologized as I sat back down.

"Hey, its okay. I'm use to it. Remember." Emily spoke as she ghosted a finger over her scar.

"That still doesn't excuse me from almost attacking you." I spoke solemnly as I placed my head in my hands. Knowing that Emily was right beside me, I didn't jump when she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You know Jake, if you have a problem, you don't have to always talk to Sam all the time. I'm here too. Especially, when you need someone who doesn't have a mental link to the pack." Emily spoke sincerely.

"Thank you. I'll remember that." I spoke as I looked at her. As we just sat there in comfortable silence, I stared out the window. A sight coming out of the forest in the light rain caught my eye. It was Sam, in his wolf form. Emily turned and looked out the window and saw the large black wolf as it slowly walked to the door.

"Looks like Sam is home." Emily spoke as she patted my shoulder.

"Better get him some dry clothes. You don't want a sick wolf. Trust me." She spoke as she quickly exited the room to fetch a dry set of clothes. By the time she got back, the door stood wide open as Sam strode in sopping wet.

"Sam, don't you dare…" Emily began, but was interrupted as Sam shook himself dry. Drops of rain hitting the furniture and the floor as he shook feverishly. When he was dry enough, he shifted back in to his regular form. Showing no sense of modesty, He untied his pants from his ankle and dropping them near the door and headed to Emily.

"There's my girl." Sam spoke with a large smile on his face as he lifted Emily up in a hug, spinning her around. He gently put her then and gave her a kiss on her lips. Emily pulled away as Sam was trying to deepen it. I looked on the happy scene. My feelings from this morning came up again. Emily noticed the sad look on my face and quickly tried to stop Sam.

"Sam, as much as I love it when you're in your happy puppy mood we do have a guest. If you haven't noticed." Emily spoke trying to stop Sam from taking her right there. Sam barely glanced up as he saw me.

"Jake, good to see you." Sam spoke with a smile as he released Emily.

"Yeah." I smiled as Sam stood there in the bare. "Umm… I think you need two hands down there."

Sam looked confused at my meaning as he stood there. Emily rolled her eyes before coughing into her hand and pointing down. Sam looked down and saw his state of nudity.

"Sorry about that Jake. Sort of use to being like this after a good hunt." Sam apologized as Emily handed him the set of dry clothes.

"So, what can I help you with?" Sam asked as he dressed in front of me.

"Can we go outside?" I asked nervously as Sam finished putting his shirt on.

"Sure." Sam nodded as he followed me to the front porch. He slowly started to unbutton his jeans.

"Whoa! Sam, not to be rude, but I don't need another image of you in the buff." I spoke as I held my hands up to stop him.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted us to phase so we could talk." Sam asked as a confused look crossed his face.

"Nothings the matter, but that's what I'm worried about." I spoke as I scanned as far as I could see. "The rest of the pack isn't around, are they?"

"I don't think so, but you never know with them." Sam spoke as he shook his head.

"Yeah that's true." I ran my hand through my short hair.

"Sam…can we just sit here and talk?" I spoke nervously as I pointed to the lawn chairs. Sam gave me a curious look before he reluctantly nodded. I quickly sat in one of the chairs and watched Sam slowly lower himself into the blue fold out lawn chair.

"So, what has you acting so weird?" Sam asked.

"You mean I'm not my usually weird self?" I tried to joke. Sam let out a small laugh before giving his serious face again.

"It has to be pretty serious that you wouldn't want to shift. If I could read your thoughts, well let's just say we'd be done talking already and the problem would be taken care of" Sam deduced as he gazed at me with a knowledgeable eye.

"I guess, you could say it's serious, but not really." I explained vaguely. Sam cocked an eyebrow to my comment. I let out a sigh as I reach back and scratched my neck nervously.

"What I came here for is to talk to you about imprinting." I spoke as Sam's eyes light up as he sat up and nodded.

"It's not for that. I haven't imprinted yet." I quickly raised my hands, stopping Sam from thinking that I had imprinted. He tilted his head, confused with what I wanted to talk to him about then.

"I wanted to asked you about how you dealt with how you imprinted on Emily, but was with Leah to begin with." I spoke as I looked seriously at Sam. He seemed confused, but he began to understand what I was asking him about.

"I see. You're talking about your feelings for the Swan girl and how that you might imprint one day and it might not be her." Sam easily deduced as he leaned forward closer to me.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean and it seems you've already been thinking about this." I spoke as I leaned my head down.

"Yeah, I have been. It's been painfully obvious that you care for her and that you would one day be in the same situation that I was in. Since you are asking about it now…that would mean you've imprinted and it wasn't on someone you thought it'd be. Am I right?"

"Well, not exactly right." I sighed. "But this is where I get confused."

"How so?" Sam asked curiously.

'The question I've been dreading' I thought grimly.

"What exactly are the limitations to imprinting?" I ask, trying to pull it off curiously. As soon as I finished the question, Sam seemed appalled. It was, as if, someone punched him in the stomach.

"Limitations? Jake, there are no limitations to an imprint. When we imprint, it is on the one person that is best suited for us. It's the one person that would understand you no matter what. It could range from someone you have known all your life and love them dearly to the one person that you despise with all your heart." Sam explained. As he mentioned someone that I would despise, I saw an image of a pale being with bronze hair. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Sam?" I asked with a shiver of terror in my voice.

"Yes. Are you afraid of imprinting, Jake? Are you afraid that your imprinted would reject you or worse tell you to go away?" Sam asked as looked at me worried.

"That wasn't exactly why I asked." I answer. My voice was shaking from the thoughts.

"Jake, you shouldn't have to worry. Even if your imprinted were someone you hate, the imprint would not let her reject you. It would just change your role to her of that of a best friend than that of a lover." Sam spoke trying to console me.

"Its not that I'm worried about." I explained vaguely.

"Then what is this about?" Sam asked urgently. "Just please just tell me, Jake. It would be much easier for me to help you if you did."

"I can't tell you. Not yet. I want to be as sure as I can be before I even begin to talk about it." I swallowed.

"Jake, you can't test an imprint. It's not that simple. When an imprint happens, it happens. There is no reversing or changing it. If it were that way, a lot of us would change it. Trust me I would have." Sam spoke calmly as he revealed that fact. I looked at him shocked.

"Why would you want to change it? You love Emily!" I asked him.

"I do love her, now! But to be honest, I didn't love her when I first imprinted on her. I wanted to go back in time and change the fact that I imprinted on her, so I could save Leah the pain. But, now I wouldn't change anything for the world. She knows exactly what happen and how I felt too. You can ask her, if you want. But she knows that I wouldn't change a thing now and that I love her with all my heart." Sam spoke as I watched his face. A play of emotions crossed his face, love, anger, and sadness. As I gave him time to calm down. I begin to think about everything he said.

'I see what he means, well kind of. That means if I were to imprint on someone besides the one I loved, eventually I would come to love my imprinted? Shit! I would be doomed from the second it happened and our fates are sealed after that. Lovely.' I thought grimly. I looked over at Sam and saw that he had calmed down now.

"I think I understand what you mean." I spoke as I turned to Sam. "Thanks for listening to me, I really need to talk to someone about this."

"Its not a problem, Jake. I'm always here for you and if I'm not here, then you could always find me another way." Sam spoke as he smiled and gave me a pat on the back. I smiled back at him as I got up.

"I should head home and try to get some rest before I have to pick dad up from Charlie's." I motioned to the truck as I spoke.

"No problem, Jake. I'll see you later." He called out to me as I started back to the truck. I got in and started it. As I began to pull out of Emily's driveway, my mind traveled back to what Sam and I talked about and how there isn't a way to test an imprint.

'There's no way I was about to imprint on…_him_. No, I was close to imprinting on Bella and he interrupted it. That's it. It was just his sickeningly sweet smell mixed with the brownies that confused me and made the imprint stop. It has to be that cause there is no way that I was about to imprint on Edward Cullen.'


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

-1Title: Trials and Affairs of a Lonely Wolf (2/?)

Pairing: Jacob/Edward

By: Kaikan_J and Stevie8810

Rating: T for now; M for later chapters

Word Count:

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not claim to own Twilight or the characters associated with it.

Short Summary: You're 16. What goes through your mind at that age? For most guys. It's girls. What would happen if you were a 16 year old guy werewolf who imprinted...but on a guy? Not just any guy, but my best friend's guy? Not just any guy...a vampire. What would you do?

A/N: WOW!!! Thank guys to all the people who read and reviewed, favorite and alerted our story. With out you guys, we wouldn't been able to continue. Its going to be a roller coaster of ride so we hope you guys keep reading.

CHAPTER 2 - "You Can't Always Get What You Want"

(**Jacob's POV**)

'_I thought after that battle we wouldn't have to patrol anymore.'_ Seth whined as the pack ran towards the border.

'_That's what we all thought, kiddo. But you know Sam, better safe than sorry.' _Jared thought trying to be the voice of reason.

'_Well, you would think he would join us instead of shacking up with Emily. I mean this was his idea.'_ Seth continued to whine.

'_Seth, would you just drop it or do I have to tell the story about what happened last summer.' _Leah snapped. The whole pack stopped thinking as we reached the border.

'_Wow, Leah, is there anybody that can escape your bitter wrath?'_ Quil thought.

'_Screw you, Quil. At least, I can have a real boyfriend, instead of being a kiddy hunter like you.' _Leah growled as she lowered herself, ready for when someone would attack. Quil quickly turned around and growled back. His stance looked as if he was ready to pounce on Leah.

'_I can't take this anymore.'_ I thought as I quickly placed myself between the two.

'_Enough!!!!!!'_ I yelled. _'Can we just get this over with, without someone almost ripping another one's neck out?'_

'_I can, but you should ask her royal bitch-ness over there.' _Quil growled as he pointed his muzzle towards Leah. Everyone's head turned to look at Leah, expecting her to snap back at Quil. We all sat there waiting as Leah continued to glare at Quil.

'_Fine.' _Leah spoke as she continued to glare. _'Don't think this is over though.'_

'_Thank god.' _Embry spoke as he gave a sigh of release.

'_Now, that is over. I want Leah and Paul to take the south border. Quil and Embry will take the west border. Seth and I will take the east border and Jake, I'm sure you can handle the north border on your own.' _Jared said.

'_Ahh, damn it!' _Paul complained. _'Why did I get stuck with her royal ice queen?'_

'_It's not like you're a bucket of roses either, hot head.' _Leah snapped back.

'_Here we go again.' _Seth sighed as Leah and Paul bickered back and forth.

'_No one is starting anything. You two can fight it out when we're done. Now can we please hurry this up.'_ I spoke. I was getting extremely tired of everything. The pack looked at me curiously.

'_Okay Jake, what's got your tail twisted?' _Embry tired to joke.

'_Nothings wrong.' _I lied as I turned and began to head the northern border._ 'I'm just tired and want to get this done and over with.'_

'_Okay enough with the questions. You all have your leads. Now head out' _Jared spoke as he began to walk away from the group, as Seth followed him. As the pack began to split up, I began to run. Patrolling was one of the only times I could relax for some reason. Something about rushing past the lush fields always calmed me down. Even before I was a wolf, I loved to run in the fields. The scent of fresh rain and grass was always my favorite. But it was times like this, just the wind and the fog covering the ground that I lived for. One can really get lost in their thoughts out here on the reservation until your thoughts drift to things you shouldn't be thinking about, especially around your pack who can hear you as well.

If there was on thing that I can't stand about being a werewolf sometimes, it's that. Well, that and being able to smell everything. There are just some things better left not smelt at all. Like that sickeningly sweet smell from vamps, but not being alone at times was the worst thing of all. You could be running by yourself thinking about anything, even about something that you would normally blush over or would want to keep private. But as soon as someone else in your pack shifted, they would be to see what you thought an hour ago and able to hear what you're thinking now. UGH! How sometimes I hated being a wolf, but at least its better than being a leech.

As soon as I thought of leeches, my mind began to drift to…_ him_ and _his family_. Ever since that day, my mind had begun to drift to…_him, _almost all the time. It was fucking irritating. God knows I didn't _want_ to think about_ him_, but my mind always deceived me.

'_Maybe, if I rip him apart enough where it would take him a long time to mend back together. Yeah, that would work. I would have plenty of time if I did that and Bella wouldn't care since she'll be with me after that.' _I thought out loud.

'_Yeah, just have to sink my teeth in that smooth neck like he does with those deer. Then my claws would just slide into that firm body like but…' _I began to thought as my dash came to a complete stop.

'_Jake, what the hell are you thinking?' _Paul shouted interrupting my thoughts.

'_I wasn't thinking about anything.' _I lied.

'_The hell you were. You were thinking about those leeches that the Swan girl hangs with.' _Leah entered her two cents in.

'_Yeah, it was almost like a sexual thing. You aren't getting a hard on for one of those bloodsucking chicks, are you?'_ Paul asked scoffing.

'_Like hell, I am.' _I argued with the two. _'I was thinking about tearing them to shreds if they hurt Bella, if you really want to know.'_

'_Good!' _Paul thought proudly of my idea._ 'I was beginning to worry that you were going soft on us and were becoming a leech lover. God, could you imagine if one of us imprinted on a leech?' _

'_I sure as hell can't.' _Leah spoke up again. '_Its worse enough that we had to work with them just a couple of months ago. I'm still trying to get the smell out of my hair._ _I can't even begin to think about being around them more than necessary, but to have to spend eternity kissing one of their asses. Ugh! Count me out.'_

'_Will you two keep out of my head please? Its enough I got to hear you two bitch and moan all the time.'_ I complained as I heard a twig snap. I quickly drowned the two out as I looked far ahead of me. I saw a quick glimpse of gray fur.

'_Must be Embry or Jared.'_ I thought out loud.

'_Got one of it right, Jakester.'_ Embry though as he and Quil came out from the brush.

'_Thought you could use some help since we're done with our area.'_ Quil quickly explained before I could ask. As I looked at the two, I began to notice Quil's fur. He had a distinct coloring. It's a mix between brown and a golden color.

'_Quil's actually very beautiful. Wait…what am I thinking?!?!' _I thought as I shook my muzzle and my mind of the thoughts.

'_I'm beautiful Jake? Aww thanks.' _Quil spoke as he and Embry laughed.

'_Didn't say it was you. I said it was your fur, you giant hairball.' _I growled. '_Also, thanks, but no thanks. I'm already finished here. Unless you two want to double check me that is.'_

'_Nah!! We're sure you had everything taken care of. Just thought to come and help you work off some of the steam that Leah and Paul were pumping in you. But now, I think you'll only need Quil. So I'll leave and let you two love birds play.' _Embry laughed hard. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Quil as he was tackled him. I could help but laugh at the two as the played around.

'_Would you two stop acting like puppies?'_ I laughed as the two stopped their playing. _'So where did everyone else go?'_

'_Well, Paul and Leah went home and I think Seth and Jared headed to Emily's to give their report to Sam.'_ Embry answered as we began heading back home.

'_Well, I guess then I'm the last one to report in then. Better start heading over there'_ I thought to them as I began to run to Emily's house.

'_Kay, Jake. We'll see you later.' _Quil shouted to my retreating back. As I reached closer to Emily's, I ducked behind a bush and began to shift back.

'_Ugh, one of the other things I hate about being a werewolf. The popping bone sound that always happens when shifting.'_ I thought as I untied my shorts from my leg.

'_Still can't believe I thought about…him and most of the pack heard it. Something must really be wrong with me. Especially if I'm thinking about…him and thought Quil was beautiful.'_ I thought as I began to walk to the house as I pulled my shorts up.

'_Shit!! You would think we would've thought of a way to bring shoes with us when we shift so the rocks don't dig in.' _I thought as a sharp rock dug into my foot as I got closer to Emily's. The crunch of the gravel around me as I walked up to Emily's was the only sound as my mind went back to thoughts from that day.

'_I'm sure it was some weird spice in the air that stopped me from imprinting on Bella. I mean there is no way that I'm going to give her up without a fight to…him.' _ I thought as a smile crossed my face.

'_It would be great if it happened right in front of him. Yeah, that would teach…him a lesson, I think. Teach him not to think he's so perfect with that strong chin, sculpted torso, and those…beautiful…amber eyes.' _I thought as I stopped in front of Emily's window.

'_Shit!!! It's happening again! What the hell is wrong with me? Whatever that spice it was or something it still affecting me. Must be an allergic reaction to something. I got to stop thinking like that.' _I thought as I shook my head. After making sure all those unwanted thoughts had left my mind, I turned and looked into the window and saw Emily sitting on her love seat as the television was on. I was about to knock on the window as Sam came into view and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind the couch. Emily's face lit up as she laughed as she was picked up from the couch. Sam twirled her around for a little bit before setting her down with his arms and her waist. I read his lips as he told her that he loved her so much as he smiled brightly at her before kissing her. I could only imagine that Emily was saying the same thing to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him again as they began to go into the back of the house.

I slowly turned around away from the window, feeling like I was intruding on a special moment. I wanted to get away and let them have the moment unspoiled. They needed it after everything that happened, but my duty wasn't allowing me.

'_Damn, Sam and his orders.' _I thought as I walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Jake, hey!" Emily called out as she opened the door. She looked disheveled as she let me in. She quickly fixed her hair as she followed me into the living room. I saw Sam came out from the hallway.

"Jake, hey, how was the patrol?" Sam asked as he walked towards me.

"Everything was fine, Sam. I was just coming to tell you, but it looks like I interrupted something." I told him as I pointed down and turned my head away. Sam looked down and saw that he had come out of the bedroom naked.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed as Emily and I were laughing at Sam's antics as he ran back to the bedroom.

"I thought I already asked for no more mental pictures, Sam." I joked as Sam grinned cheekily at me.

"What can I say? I'm just that hot." Sam joked causing me to blush.

"Okay, enough with the who can embarrass the other one the most." Emily spoke as she tried not to laugh. "I would like to actually have time with my fiancé, so Jake can you hurry up with the report."

"Wow, well at least I know who's in charge in this house." I joke as I turned back to Sam. "Everything on the north border is fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good, let's hope everything stays that way then." Sam spoke as he grabbed my set of keys out of a bowl and threw them to me. "Now get out of here, so Emily and I can have some time."

"Sure, Sure." I called out as I began to walk to the door.

"Night, Jake. We'll see you later." Emily spoke as she gave me a quick hug before pushing me out of the door and shutting it. I laughed as I heard a loud growl from the other side. Walking to the rabbit, my mind went back to what I saw between Emily and Sam.

'_I want that. Someone to hold me, love me, and…kiss me.' _I thought as I pulled out of Emily's driveway. I watched the tall green trees pass by one after the other. My mind went back to my conversation with Sam from earlier this week.

'_Jake, you can't test an imprint. It's not that simple. When an imprint happens, it happens. There is no reversing or changing it. If it were that way, a lot of us would change it.'_ I heard the Sam in my mind repeat.

'_Well, I guess that means that the only thing left now is to get to Bella and let the imprint happen. Let the pieces fall where they may, I guess the saying is.'_ I thought as I sighed as I made my way to Bella's.

'_That's easier said than done. Hope…he isn't there and the imprint can happen without a hitch.'_ I thought as I let out a sigh as I pulled into the Swan's driveway. As I got out of the rabbit I noticed that Charlie's squad car wasn't around.

'_That's weird. Why isn't Charlie home? Something must be going down or something.'_ I thought as I walked to the door.

'_Well, this is it. After tonight, Bella is going to be mine and…he can wait on the outside cause he'll never have a chance with her after that.' _I thought smugly as I knocked on the door.

"Jake! What are you doing here? I mean it's nice to see you, but I'm just surprised." Bella spoke as she opened the door. I quickly smiled and picked her up in a hug and twirled her around.

'_Déjà vu. Didn't I just see Sam and Emily do this.' _I thought and as I saw Bella blushing.

"Okay, Jake. Please stop you're making me dizzy." Bella spoke as she slapped my arm as I put her down.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she pulled her shirt back down in place.

"I just wanted came to see you. Is that a crime? Are you going to handcuff me and make me wait for Charlie to lock me up?" I joked as I reached my hands out like they were hand cuffed. Bella laughed as she punched me in the arm.

"No, it isn't. Now come on in before it gets cold." Bella smiled as she motioned for me to come inside.

"Bella, you're forgetting that I'm a walking space heater. When do I ever get cold?" I asked her as I watched her walk inside. I couldn't help but admire her body. The way she walked and moved her hips made me drool. It was like she was taunting me on purpose. As if she was waiting for me to just pick her up and claim her mine.

'_Shit! Calm down there, Jake Jr. Let's wait till we've imprinted on her, then we can perk up and get down to business.' _I thought to my lower half as I followed her up into the house.

"So, where's Charlie?" I asked as I followed her through the living room.

"Ahh, I see you saw the car isn't here. He's at the station." Bella answered matter-of-factly.

"More reports?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

'_That's funny. I hadn't heard anything and there hasn't been any new leeches since that Victoria chick and her army. Maybe she was just telling her bloodsuckers. Great just what we need. Them to interfere. Again.' _I thought as I saw her shaking her head.

"No and it's not another "animal" attack." She spoke as she did air quotes around animal.

"One of the other officers got sick with the flu. They needed an extra hand or something." She spoke as she shrugged and walked into the kitchen. She rose up on her tiptoes, trying to grab a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Uh, why must cabinets be this high?" She cursed as her fingers tried to grab a bowl, only to successfully tip it a bit. I let out a small chuckle as she continued to curse at the bowl.

"You know you could stop laughing and help, Mr. bigger than a tree." She complained as I continued to laugh. Finally taking pity on her, I walked over to her and reached up to grab the bowl.

"I believe this is what you were looking for, ma'am" I spoke in my best cowboy accent, as I handed her the bowl.

"Thanks, Duke." Bella laugh as she turned towards me. While turning, she bumped into me, causing her to trip over her feet in the process. I quickly caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Sorry about bumping into you, but you know how I am. Can't really stay on my own two feet." Bella spoke as she blushed.

"Hey, its not big thing. I kind of like being the big strong man for you." I spoke as I flexed my arm, trying to impress her.

"Oh, yes. My big strong friend. So, are you going to let me go?" Bella asked as she tried to move.

"Nah! I kind of like you this close." I spoke as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella blushed as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Jake, come on stop. Please let me go." She pleaded as she tried to get out of my grasp. I looked down at her face and her eyesight locked with mine.

'_That saying about the eyes being the windows to the soul is really true.' _I thought as I looked deep into her eyes. I felt like I could read her soul. I wasn't pleased to see… _him_ in her eyes though.

'_She really does love him. Well, too bad for…him. She's going to be mine.' _I thought as we stared at each other. I felt that we could have just stayed there forever, starring into each other's eyes, but she blinked.

"Uh Jake. What are you doing?" Bella asked as she began to frown.

'_Weird. Nothing is happening. This is supposed to work. What is wrong with me? I love this woman. I felt the imprint about to happen that day. So the imprint should've happened by now.' _I thought as I looked down at her face again.

"Jake please let me go." She pleaded as she tried to push me away.

'_No, I can't yet. Not till the imprint happened.'_ I thought as I waited for the imprint to happen. Nothing happened.

'_Shit! Fine, if the imprint won't happen this way, I'll try this another way. I hope you like me now leech.'_ I thought feverishly as I leaned down slowly and captured Bella's lips in between mine. The kiss was soft and tender as how I thought a first kiss should be. Her lips were soft, but a little greasy from the chapstick I tasted. Bella didn't react at first. She was just froze her in her spot, but as a few seconds past she started to move.

'_Yes, she must like kissing me more than Count Dracula.'_ I thought triumphantly as I tried to deepen the kiss. As I opened my mouth a little, she suddenly snapped out of stupor. She began to push me with her might. Bella knew I wouldn't budge, but to make her feel better I made it look that way as I let her go and stepped back.

"Jake! What the hell was that?!" She yelled as she crossed her arms and gave me a stern look.

"I was kissing you." I answered nervously.

"Yeah, no kidding. What made you do that?" Bella asked sternly.

"Um…sorry." I apologized as I scratched my neck and shuffled my shoe on the floor.

"You're sorry! I'm with Edward, Jake. EDWARD. You know Edward, right? My…BOY-FRIEND!" She fumed as she drug out the last word. From the look on her face, she was somewhat pissed.

"Look Bells. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what it was like. You know, kissing someone you love. " I spoke as I backed away from her. I turned to look at her as she looked pissed before letting out a sigh and rubbing her temples.

"Look, Jake. I get it. Really I do. But you can't just come up and hold someone against their will and kiss them like that. Both you and the other person have to like or love each other." Bella ranted as she rolled her eyes. I looked at her, dejectedly.

"Look, Jake. I think you really need to think some things out. I mean you kiss me and I have a boyfriend. This could get your tribe and the Cullen's in trouble, especially if Edward finds out. So I think that it's just best if you leave now and we just forget about it. Please Jake." Bella pleaded as she looked up at me. I couldn't handle her puppy dog eyes when she gave them.

"Yeah, I get it. Look, I'm sorry about surprising you with that kiss. I'll get out of here." I spoke as I gave her a quick nod as I began to head for the door.

"Jake!" Bella called out as I was close to the door. She quickly enveloped me in a hug. I couldn't help, but lean down and take in her scent.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Bella asked as she finished hugging me.

"Yeah, you will. Someone has to watch out for you when the bogeymen are away." I joked as I gave a brilliant smile.

"Quit it. Now get out of here and say hi to your dad for me." Bella laughed as she punched me in the arm. I went through the door and my smile faded from my face as I looked at the rabbit.

'_Of all the times I chose to drive. It had to be this time! Not only that, but the imprint I felt the other day wasn't there. What happened to it?' _I asked myself as I walked over to the driver's side and was hit with… _his_ scent.

'_Shit. His sister must have told him I was going to be here.' _I thought as I got in and started the car. I peeled out of the driveway and drove away before he got to Bella. The scenery rushing past me as my mind continued to think about the failed imprint.

'_What was so different about today that wouldn't let me imprint the other day? I was there, she was there, there weren't any brownies being cooked. The only other thing that I can think of is…him' _I thought as that warm feeling came back into the pit of my stomach as I thought of him.

'_Wait…there is no way that…he was the reason of the imprint to begin. There has been no story of this happening. I must be going out of my mind. The pack would kill me if it was true.' _I continued to think as I drove my way back to the reservation. As I drove out Forks and making my way to the reservation, a silver Volvo speed past me.

'_Shit. Only one person that I know of drives that.' _I thought as I caught the smell of honey and cinnamon. As soon as the thought left my mind, the person behind the wheel turned his head.

'_Shit, it's him. Great what now?' _I thought as he speed up and vanished from my sight.


End file.
